CIA
The Central Intelligence Agency is a US agency official tasked with "gathering, processing, and analyzing national security information from around the world". In reality, the CIA acts as a wing of US Imperialism, aiming to make the world safe for US business interests by overthrowing governments that do not subordinate themselves to US business. Timeline of Known Actions 1940s 1943 - Italy - spy network formed in Italy that would remain for decades. 1945 - Operation Paperclip (secretly placing Nazi intelligence agents, scientists and others into US intelligence and military). 1947 - Greece - CIA uses funds and information for support extreme right-wing leaders. 1948 - Covert action wing created, responsible for "propaganda, economic warfare, preventive direct action, including sabotage, anti-sabotage, demolition and evacuation procedures; subversion against hostile states, including assistance to underground resistance groups, and support of indigenous anti-communist elements in threatened countries of the free world." 1948 - CIA throws Italian election to favor US puppet. 1949 - Syria - CIA backs right-wing military coup to insure blocked ARMACO pipeline can run through Syria. Late 1940's - Operation Mockingbird (recruitment of journalists, editors, and others to spy and disseminate CIA approved info to US and worldwide media. At it's stated height before going completely underground Mockingbird had thousands of infiltrator in every media in the US. After the project was revealed by Congress in the 1970's the CIA said it was stopping, but instead merely made the project completely clandestine). 1950 - Burma (Myanmar) - After the Chinese Revolution, Kuomintang generals moved into northern Burma and became powerful drug lords, with Thai military protection, financing from Taiwan and air transport and logistical support from the CIA. Burma's opium production grew from 18 tons in 1958 to 600 tons in 1970. The CIA maintained these forces as a bulwark against communist China but they transformed the "golden triangle" into the world's largest opium producer. Most of the opium was shipped by mule trains into Thailand where other CIA allies shipped it to heroin labs in Hong Kong and Malaysia. The trade shifted around 1970 as CIA partner General Vang Pao set up new labs in Laos to provide heroin to GIs in Vietnam. CIA whistle-blowers have stated that during the Vietnam War the CIA shipped heroin back to the US in the bodybags of US servicemen. 1953 - Iran - the CIA overthrows the first democratically elected government in the Middle East because the Prime Minister wanted to nationalize British Oil in Iran. He was replaced by the CIA with the brutal Shah, and his secret police the SAVAK. 1953 - Operation MK-ULTRA - Using North Korea's brainwashing program as a basis, the CIA began perfecting mind control. As part of the experiment who communities in the US and Canada we doused with LSD and other drugs. Reserch included propaganda, brainwashing, public relations, advertising, hypnosis, and other forms of suggestion. It has been claimed that MK-ULTRA was used to create compliant patsies to take the blame for CIA assassinations. 1954 - Guatemala - CIA overthrows the democratically elected government of Jacob Arbenz in a military coup for wanting to nationalize the United Fruit Company, which the CIA director Dulles was a stock holder. The string of right-wing dictators would create the blood-thirsty policies that would murder over 100,000 Guatemalans. 1954-1958 - North Vietnam - The CIA spends four years attempting to overthrow the communist government in N. Vietnam at the same time it tries to legitimize the ruthless CIA puppet in stalled in S. Vietnam, Diem. The failure on both front would eventually lead directly to the Vietnam War. 1955-1957 - Tibet - According to the 14th Dalai Lama, the CIA supported the Tibetan independence movement "not because they (the CIA) cared about Tibetan independence, but as part of their worldwide efforts to destabilize all communist governments". 1956 - Hungary - The CIA uses Radio Free Europe to incite Hungary to revolt against the Soviets. The CIA claims that America will help the revolt, but when it is finally launched no US help comes. The result of the CIA interference is a massive Soviet invasion of Hungary, 7000 Soviet deaths and 30,000 dead Hungarians. 1957-1973 - Laos - Over this period the CIA carries out approx. one coup a year to try to nullify Laos' democratic elections. The reason is that a leftist group, Pathet Loa, has enough popular support to be a faction in any government. The US even creates a secret army of Asian mercenaries to plague the country, to no avail. After numerous defeats the US starts an unprecedented bombing campaign of Laos, dropping more bombs on this one tiny country than all the US bombs dropped in WWII. One Quarter of all Laotians will eventually become refugees. 1959 - Haiti - The CIA puts their puppet "Papa Doc" Duvalier in place as dictator of Haiti. His private police terrorize the populace with machetes, ultimately killing over 100,000. 1961 - Cuba, Bay of Pigs (Operation Mongoose) - The CIA sends 1500 Cuban exiles to invade Castro's Cuba. Long before the invasion the CIA discovers that the Soviets are aware of the planned attack and have alerted Cuba. The CIA continues with the plan anyway without informing President Kennedy so that it will negatively affect his administration. As a result Kennedy fires CIA director Allen Dulles, who continues running the CIA's covert arm from the sidelines. Over the decades the CIA would try to assassinate Castro numerous times, succeed in assassinating other government officials, engage in acts of terrorism against the Cuban people (as recently as 1997 the CIA bombed tourists in Cuba), and a biological attack with Swine Flu that killed half-a-million pigs. 1961 - Dominican Republic - The CIA assassinates Rafael Trujillo, the murderous dictator the US has supported since the 1930's. The reason he was assassinated was that his business interests had grown so large that he was now competing with US business interests. 1961 - Ecuador - The CIA forces the democratically elected President Jose Velasco to resign. When the Vice President replaces him, the CIA fills the now-vacant VP spot with its own man. 1961 - Congo (Zaire) - The CIA assassinates the democratically elected Patrice Lumumba. However Lumumba is so popular the CIA is unsuccessful installing their puppet to replace him. The tussle results in four years of turmoil in the country. 1963 - Dominican Republic - The CIA overthrows the democratically elected Juan Bosch in a military coup. The CIA installs a repressive, right-wing junta. 1963 - Ecuador - The CIA overthrows the democratically elected President Arosemana in a military coup. The military junta the CIA puts in place cancels the 1964 elections, and begins abusing human rights. 1964 - Brazil - The CIA overthrows the democratically elected Joao Goulart. The military junta that the CIA replaces him with over the next two decade will be the most bloodthirsty in history. The CIA then trains the first death squad in Latin America who hunt down, torture and murder political opponents in terror campaigns claiming they are Communists. 1965 - Indonesia - The CIA overthrows the democratically elected Sukarno, an attempt that has been ongoing since 1957. The military junta put in his place led by General Suharto will massacre between 500,000 and 1 million civilians, the name of many of which are supplied by the CIA. 1965 - Dominican Republic - A popular revolt attempts to re-install democratically elected Juan Bosch. It is crushed by the CIA landing US Marines to uphold the military regime by force. 1965 - Greece - When the Prime Minister Popandreous doesn't uphold American interests in Greece strongly enough, the CIA orders the Greek King to remove him, which he does. 1965 - Congo (Zaire) - CIA-backed military coup installs Mobutu Sese Seko as dictator. The hated and repressive Mobutu will plunder his desperately poor country of billions. 1966 - Ghana - The CIA staged a coup and overthrew the democratically elected President Kwame Nkrumah. Nkrumah was Socialist, pan-African, and anti-imperialist. 40 CIA officers operated out of the US embassy distributing largess to Nkrumah's adversaries. 1966 - The Ramparts Affair - Radical Ramparts magazine publishes a series of articles showing that the CIA has paid the University of Michigan $25 million to hire "professors" to train South Vietnamese students in covert police methods. MIT and other universities have received similar payments. Ramparts also reveals that the National Student's Association is a CIA front, recruiting students through blackmail and bribery, including draft deferments. 1967 - Greece - A CIA-backed military coup overthrows the Greek government two days before the elections, which favored the CIA-ousted former Prime Minister. During the next six years the CIA-backed "Reign of the Colonels" will use wide-spread torture and murder to negate political opponents. Then the Greek Ambassador objects to President Johnson about the US plans for Cyprus, Johnson tells him, "Fuck your parliament and your constitution." 1967 - Operation Phoenix - The CIA helps South Vietnamese agents identify and murder alleged Viet Cong leaders. According to a 1971 congressional report the operation killed over 20,000. 1968 - Operation CHAOS - The CIA had been illegally spying on American citizens since 1959, but with Operation CHAOS President Johnson dramatically boosts the effort. CIA agents go undercover as student radicals to spy on and disrupt campus organizations protesting the Vietnam War. They claim they are looking for Russian instigators, which are never found. 7000 individuals and 1000 organizations are spied upon. 1968 - Bolivia - A CIA-organized military operation captures legendary guerilla Che Guevara. The CIA wants him alive for interrogation, but before they can collect him the Bolivian government executed him to prevent worldwide calls for clemency. 1969 - Uruguay - The CIA send expert torturer Dan Mitrione to teach the right wing forces to use torture as a widespread, routine practice as death squads. His motto: "The precise pain, in the precise place, in the precise amount, for the desired effect." 1970 - Cambodia - The CIA overthrows popular Prince Sahounek, who has kept Cambodia out of the Vietnam War. He is replaced by CIA-puppet Lon Nol, who immediately throws Cambodia into the war. The widespread dissent and hatred of Nol and his actions will bring the Khmer Rouge to power five years later. 1971 - Bolivia - The CIA overthrows democratically elected President Juan Torres. CIA placed dictator Hugo Banzer will have over 2000 political opponents arrested, tortured, raped and executed. 1971 - Haiti - CIA puppet "Papa Doc" Duvalier dies, leaving his son "Baby Doc" Duvalier as dictator of Haiti. His son continues his bloody CIA backed reign. 1972 - The Case-Zablocki Act - Congress passes an act requiring congressional review of executive agreements. This is intended to make the CIA more accountable, but in reality only drives CIA actions more deeply covert. 1972 - Cambodia - As a result of the public outcry from publication of the Pentagon Papers congress votes to cut off CIA funds for its secret war in Cambodia. 1972 - Watergate Break-in - the CIA sets up Nixon for impeachment by getting him to wiretap the Democratic offices at the Watergate Hotel. These activities are funded and organized by the CIA-front Mullen Company. 1973 - The CIA overthrows and assassinated the democratically elected President Salvador Allende because he had nationalized American-owned firms in Chile. ITT offered the CIA $1 million to stage a coup. The CIA replaced Allende with General Augusto Pinochet who over the next 20 years will torture over 30,000, forcibly intern over 80,000, and murder over 10,000. 1973 - Watergate scandal - The Washington Post breaks the Watergate scandal, which makes almost no mention of the CIA or its obvious fingerprints all over the scandal. Woodward was a Naval Intelligence briefer to the White House and had many connections to the intelligence community, as their informant Deep Throat likely was. 1973 - Nixon fires CIA Director Richard Helms and appoints William Colby who is more open to reforming the CIA. 1974 - Operation CHAOS exposed - Seymour Hersh publishes detail about Operation CHAOS domestic surveillance and infiltration. 1975 - Australia - The CIA topples the democratically elected, left-leaning government of Prime Minister Edward Whitlam. Long-time CIA collaborator Governor-General John Kerr, at the behest of the CIA, exercises his largely ceremonial right to dissolve the Whitlam government. The use of this never-before-used law stuns the nation. 1975 - Angola - Eager to demonstrate the US military resolve after its defeat in Vietnam, Henry Kissinger launches a CIA-backed war in Angola. Opposite to Kissinger's assertions, Angola has little strategic importance or threat of Communism; it is selected simply because it will be an easy target.The CIA back the ruthless leader of UNITAS, Jonas Savimbi. This polarizes Angolan politics and drives Savimbi's opponents into the arms of Cuba and the Soviet Union. In 1976 Congress cut off funds, but the CIA is able to run the war off books until 1984, when the Reagan-era congress legally funds it again. The entirely pointless war kills over 300,000 Angolans. 1975 - Congress investigate CIA - Public outrage over Watergate compels congress to hold hearings on CIA crimes. Senator Frank Church head the Senate investigation ("The Church Committee") and Otis Pike heads the House investigation ("The Pike Committee"). CIA head William Colby initially answers questions, but the Ford administration fires him and brings in George H.W. Bush to stall. Bush's first action is to instruct the Ford administration to completely refuse to cooperate any more, which they do. The investigations lead to a number of reforms intended to increase CIA accountability, but in fact merely drive CIA actions further into the cover world, with the increased use of proxies and wholly-owned NGOs (like USAID and NED). 10 years later the Iran/Contra scandal would prove that no reforms had actually taken place. Despite Frank Chruch and Otis Pike both having a 98% incumbency reelection rate, massive funding by the CIA of their opponents meant that both lost their seats in the next election. Bella Abzug, a leftist from the House who was strongly involved in CIA questioning in the Pike Committee was the next year redistricted out of her seat. 1975 - The Rockefeller Commission - In an attempt at damage control over the public Church and Pike Committees, President Ford creates the Rockefeller Commission to whitewash CIA history and wrong-doing, and to propose toothless reforms. The commission's namesake, Vice President Nelson Rockefeller, is himself a major CIA figure Five of the commission's eight members are also members of the CIA-run Council on Foreign Relations. 1975 - Operation Condor - The CIA set up a joint operation for six despotic right-wing regimes in South America to share info on their political opponents. The six regimes were Argentina, Bolivia, Brazil, Chile, Paraguay and Uruguay. It is estimated that, as a result of Operation Condor in excess of 13,000 people were killed. 1978 - Afghanistan - In April of 1978 the socialist People's Democratic Party of Afghanistan (PDPA) with help from the Afghan National Army staged a coup and took power, establishing the Democratic Republic of Afghanistan. The CIA immediately began setting up an insurgency among the mostly traditional rural population to whom the PDPA's modernization efforts were wildly unpopular. The result was the Mujahideen, taking their name from the Afghan group who fought British control in the mid-1800's. The deteriorating state of Afghanistan forced Soviet leader Brezhnev to send Soviet troops, who staged a coup and took over Afghanistan. The CIA then began massively arming and aiding the Mujahideen to counter the Soviets. The end result was the dissolution of the Soviet Union and the creation of what would become Al Qaeda and the Taliban. 1979 - Iran - Due to the CIA's heavy involvement in setting up the insurgency to the Afghan government's 1978 election (the insurgency eventually forcing the Soviets to invade Afghanistan) the CIA completely missed all warning of the coup in Iran that would oust long-time CIA puppet ruler the Shah. The Shah's despotism and the violent actions of the CIA-backed secret police SAVAK, resulted in the rise of the Muslim fundamentalists to power. 1979 - El Salvador - An idealistic group of young officers, repulsed by massacres of the poor, overthrow the right-wing government. The CIA then compels the inexperienced officers to include CIA-compliant members of the old guard in key government positions. These individuals soon have the government back to killing poor civilian protesters. 1979 - Nicaragua - After a long siege of the country, the right-wing CIA-puppet dictator, Anastasios Samoza II, flees the country and the Marxist Sandinistas take over. The CIA rounded up the members of the Somoza regime's National Guard and formed the Contras death squads. Congress initially approved funding for the Contras until it was revealed that Reagan had "exaggerated" Soviet influence in Nicaragua (i.e. he lied) so in 1985 congress cut al funding. The CIA had already been covertly funding the Contras using the illegal Iran/Contra scheme. Over the years the Contras death squads were responsible for over 1300 known violation of human rights, including targeting hospitals and aid workers, torture, rape, executing civilians and children to incite terror, all at the behest and training of the CIA. The death toll from the Contras era has been estimated at 25,000. 1980 - El Salvador - The Archbishop of El Salvador, Oscar Romero, begs President Carter "Christian to Christian" to stop aiding his country's military slaughter of civilians. Carter refuses. Shortly afterwards, right-wing leader Roberto D'Aubuisson has Romero shot through the heart while saying mass. The country soon dissolves into civil war, with the CIA training and funding death squads to roam the countryside, instilling terror and committing atrocities. By 1992 some 63,000 Salvadoreans will have been killed. 1981 - Iran/Contra begins - Prior to the 1980 presidential election CIA representative of Reagan/Bush had approached the Iranian Revolution to make an arrangement: that in exchange for the US selling them weapons, they would release the American hostages that they held - but not until AFTER Reagan became president. The CIA then illegally sold Iran weapons, using Israel as a middle man, then took that money and used it to fund the Contras death squads in Nicaragua. The Contras paid the CIA in cocaine which they then flooded into American inner cities in the 1980's and 1990's. 1983 - Honduras - The CIA gives Honduran military officers the Human Resource Exploitation Training Manual, which teaches how to torture people. Honduras' notorious "Battalion 316" then uses these techniques, with the CIA's full knowledge, on thousands of leftist dissidents. At least 184 are murdered. 1986 - Eugene Hasenfus - Nicaragua shoots down a C-123 transport plane carrying military supplies to the Contras and smuggling cocaine back into the US to fund the operation. The lone survivor, Eugene Hasenfus, turns out to be a CIA employee, as are the two dead pilots. The airplane belongs to Southern Air Transport, a CIA front. The incident makes a mockery of President Reagan's claims that the CIA is not illegally arming the Contras. 1986 - Iran/Contra Scandal - Although the details have long been known, the Iran/Contra scandal finally captures the media's attention in 1986. Congress holds hearings, and several key figures (like Oliver North) lie under oath to protect the intelligence community. CIA Director William Casey dies of brain cancer before Congress can question him. All reforms enacted by Congress after the scandal are purely cosmetic. 1986 - Haiti - Rising popular revolt in Haiti means that "Baby Doc" Duvalier will remain "President for Life" only if he has a short one. The U.S., which hates instability in a puppet country, flies the despotic Duvalier to the South of France for a comfortable retirement. The CIA then rigs the upcoming elections in favor of another right-wing military strongman. However, violence keeps the country in political turmoil for another four years. The CIA tries to strengthen the military by creating the National Intelligence Service (SIN), which suppresses popular revolt through torture and assassination. 1989 - Panama - After first spending $10 million to throw the Panama election to remove President Manuel Noriega, the CIA got the military to attempt a coup, then CIA then tried to assassinate Noriega - five times! After failing every attempt the U.S. invades Panama to overthrow the dictator whom the CIA had originally put in power. Noriega has been on the CIA's payroll since 1966, and had been transporting drugs with the CIA's knowledge since 1972. By the late 80s, Noriega's growing independence and intransigence had angered the CIA and so he was taken out. The media was completely blocked from the entire US action to retrieve Noriega, and afterward there are numerous reports that indicate the the US had used the opportunity to test a number of exotic weapons on the population to be used a year later in the Gulf War. 1990 - Haiti - Competing against 10 comparatively wealthy candidates, leftist priest Jean-Bertrand Aristide captures 68 percent of the vote. After only eight months in power, however, the CIA-backed military deposes him. More military dictators brutalize the country, as thousands of Haitian refugees escape the turmoil in barely seaworthy boats. As popular opinion calls for Aristide's return, the CIA begins a disinformation campaign painting the courageous priest as mentally unstable. 1991 - The Gulf War - Iraq's dictator, Saddam Hussein, was put into power by the CIA. The CIA encouraged Hussein to invade Iran in 1980. During this costly eight-year war, the CIA built up Hussein's forces with sophisticated arms, intelligence, training and financial backing. This cemented Hussein's power at home, allowing him to crush the many internal rebellions that erupted from time to time, sometimes with poison gas. As he became more powerful, he also became more independent of CIA control. So when he indicated that he wanted to invade Kuwait he was given the green light by the CIA. Once he invaded the US then used that as an excuse to launch the gulf war in an attempt to remove Hussein from power. 1991 - The Fall of the Soviet Union - The CIA fails to predict this most important event of the Cold War. This suggests that it has been so busy undermining governments that it hasn't been doing its primary job: gathering and analyzing information. The fall of the Soviet Union also robs the CIA of its reason for existence: fighting communism. In reality the CIA intentionally failed to predict the downfall of the Soviet Union that the CIA had started with Afghanistan. Curiously, the intelligence community's budget is not significantly reduced after the demise of communism. 1993 - Economic Espionage - In the years following the end of the Cold War, the CIA is increasingly used for economic espionage. This involves stealing the technological secrets of competing foreign companies and giving them to American ones. Given the CIA's clear preference for dirty tricks over mere information gathering, the possibility of serious criminal behavior is very great indeed. 1996 - Sudan - The CIA sends $20 million to the Sudanese opposition by way of Ethiopia, Eritrea, and Uganda to destabilize the government in an attempt to get them to cooperate with the US on investigations and to expel Osama Bin Laden and 300 of his associates. The Sudanese argued that this was a huge mistake, because while in Sudan they monitored him and his associates, read their mail, and kept track of them. Exactly as predicted (and likely the CIA goal all along) once Bin Laden and co. left Sudan and hid out in Afghanistan they couldn't be tracked anywhere. 1996 - Iraq - The CIA decided to use the occasion of UN weapon's inspectors entering Iraq to try to stage a coup to remove Saddam Hussein. Before the coup could make much headway it was discovered by Hussein's intelligence agency, the Mukhabarat, who arrested all of the CIA coup assets, then called the CIA's secret line used by the coup to tell them that the game was up. The CIA pulled out of the weapon's inspection and hid any trace of their involvement. 2002 - Venezuela - After Venezuelan president Hugo Chavez denounced the US invasion of Afghanistan as terror, the US recalled its ambassador to Venezuela and sent Charles Shapiro as new ambassador. Shapiro had extensive experience with coups in his capacity in Chile and El Salvador. CIA-front NGO NED (National Endowment for Democracy) was sent to Venezuela and began channeling first hundred of thousands and then millions of dollars to try to establish and build an opposition to Chavez. Meanwhile the US ambassador groomed Pedro Carmona, the head of Venezuela's Chamber of Commerce, to be the new President. A staged demonstration was used to have the military take Chavez into custody and put Carmona in place as president, but widespread revolt by the people demanded that Chavez be reinstated, which he was. 2003 - Iraq - After the US military invades Iraq on false pretenses, the CIA recruits 27 brigades of "Special Police," merging the most brutal of Saddam's security forces with the Iranian-trained Badr militia to form death squads that murdered tens of thousands of mostly Sunni Arab men and boys in Baghdad and elsewhere in a reign of terror that continues to this day. 2004 - Ukraine - In an attempt to continue to turn former Soviet states in to NATO stronghold, the CIA launched a campaign to oust the president of Ukraine and install a US puppet. CIA-controlled NGO USAID as well as CIA -compliant NGOs Freedon House and Soros' Open Society flooded Ukraine with money to establish and grow an opposition to the current president. The CIA has been said to have spent $14 million to get a color revolution going to oust the pro-Russian Prime Minister Viktor Yanukovych, and put in his place CIA-puppet Viktor Yushchenko. As soon as the people of Ukraine could vote again in 2010, the resoundingly got rid of the US puppet and returned Yanukovych to power. 2004 - Haiti - Former president Aristide is allowed to take over Haiti only after agreeing to demands by the CIA. After eventually deciding that President Aristide would not play ball, the CIA trained what they called "Haitian rebel forces" just over the boarder in the Dominican Republic. These troops were later used to invade Haiti and depose Aristide. 2005 - Iran - President Bush authorizes the CIA to undertake black operations in an attempt to destabilize the Iranian government. Over the next few year $215 million was allocated to this project, much of it spent on dissident groups and radicals. The nature of this changed when it was decided to instead take out Iran's Natanz nuclear facility as a way of dissuading Israel from attacking it with nuclear weapons. A joint CIA/Israeli team worked on a plan to insert viral code into the Iranian computers that controlled the centrifuges. This virus would eventually become known as the Stuxnet virus. 2006 - Somalia - After the collapse of the Somali government in 1991 the country fell into chaos. As a result a system of sharia law-based courts became the main judicial system. Funded through litigant fees, it eventually came to offer citizens services such as education and health care, acted as local police forces. It was so successful that these courts joined together to form the Islamic Courts Union. A successful Islamic government could not be allowed by the CIA in the era of the War on Terror, so the CIA funded secular warlords to create and opposition, called the Alliance for the Restoration of Peace and Counter-Terrorism. By claiming that the arms flooding the country by the CIA for their secular group were instead intended for the Islamic Courts Union, the CIA was able to get the Ethiopian military to attack Somalia and begin the devastating War in Somalia. Most of the CIA actions were run from their station house in Nairobi, Kenya. 2009 - Honduras - The CIA sponsors a coup d'etat to oust the left-leaning President Manuel Zalaya. The military junta running things behind the scenes conducts severe repression using death squads to murder political opponents, union organizers, and journalists. 2011 - Libya - Since his coming to power in 1969 the CIA has tried at least four times to overthrow or otherwise remove Muammar Gadhafi, several of which were in partnership with the Israeli Mossad. Numerous acts of terrorism were committed by the CIA as well as the Mossad and blamed on Gadhafi and Libya. Two particular events pushed the CIA to finally destroy Libya: first Gadhafi stated that he would find other places to sell Libya's oil and cut off the US and Europe. The US and Europe are highly dependent on the very high quality "sweet" oil extremely low in sulfur only found in Libya (European refineries cannot process higher sulfur crude oil). Second, Gadhafi announced that he was launching a currency for all of Africa called the Gold Dinar. This currency would be backed by Libya with gold, and would be the currency for the continent. As a result Gadhafi would no longer sell Libyan oil in US dollars. So the standard ops were set in motion: CIA cover NGOs NED and USAID began setting up and funding opposition to Gadhafi in Libya. The Libyan people proved so loyal to Gadhafi that the CIA was forced to bring in Al Qaeda forces and claim that they were Libyan rebels. Once this fake uprising was put in place, the US claimed that Gadhafi was killing 100-of-thousands of his own people - while providing zero proof. They then used NATO and UN forces to completely destroy the billions of dollars in infrastructure that Gadhafi had put in place for the Libyan people, eventually having the CIA agents tell the Al Qaeda rebels where to find Gadhafi and they then killed him. 2012 - Syria - The CIA began covertly funding a Syrian opposition as early as 2006. But it was with the fall of Libya that the project went into overdrive. The CIA took the weapons and many of the into Libya and moved them into terrorist groups in Syria. Classified documents show that even after being warned that that funding terrorist groups would lead to the formation of ISIS/ISIL the response was that it would be a "strategic advantage" over the Assad government and drag it into a proxy war. The ultimate goal was the support of a plan from Israel to break Syria and Iraq into smaller ethnic states: the ISIS/ISIL group would form Sunnistan, and the Kurds would form Kurdistan, with others to follow after these were established. It is estimated that as many as 100,000 Syrian soldiers have died fighting this CIA proxy was. It has only been the requested intervention of the Russian government that stopped Syria succumbing to the fate of Libya. 2013 - Venezuela - With the death of Hugo Chavez of cancer (the 5th leader of a South American country opposed to the US to suffer from cancer within 5 years) the CIA saw it's opportunity to finally destabilize Venezuela. In the run up to the election one month following Chavez' death, the main candidates were Nicolas Maduro (Chavez' hand-picked successor), and Henrique Capriles (the right-wing candidate). The CIA closely supported, trained and funded Capriles in the hopes of his winning, but even if he didn't he would act as a destabilizing force for Venezuela. The initial plan had been for a tight, acrimonious campaign with called from Capriles of vote tampering/rigging etc. and then the CIA planned to assassinate Capriles so that the Maduro campaign would get the blame, throwing the country into chaos. The Maduro administration found out about the plot and announced it to the press, do gales of shocked denial by the US. Once Maduro won the election Capriles began a campaign of accusations, and calls for international support for him. The CAI has used old friends NED and USAID to stage the usual group of students and others as opposition to destabilize the government of Maduro while the US has been causing havoc with Venezuela's economy. 2014 - Ukraine - For the second time in 10 years, the CIA staged another coup in Ukraine. Using almost exactly the same model, NGOs were brought in to fund an opposition, it has been claimed that the US spent $5 billion on this coup. Pierre Omidyar, founder of eBay was also a prominent funder of the coup. Staged violence was also used to try and pin the blame on those loyal to Yanukovych. This time though, the CIA planned to remove most of the pro-Russian voted by creating hostilities with the largely Russian east of Ukraine. The coup leaders fraudulently claimed that the Prime Minister was no longer in charge and seized power. Yanukovich fled to Russia, and the CIA and it's new puppet regime began a civil war with the Russian sympathetic east Ukrainians. 2015 - Venezuela - The CIA had again tried to stage a coup in Venzuela, this time to take down Chavez' successor President Nicolas Maduro. The CIA plan had been to use NGOs again to incite unrest in the streets, then to overthrow the elected government with a campaign of violence, including mass killings and tactical bombings of strategic sites across Caracas. When the dust cleared, the coup plotters expected key government officials, including Maduro to have been assassinated, with the country then firmly in their control. Unfortunately for the CIA, the Maduro government found out, arrested all the coup leaders, revealed the US embassy coordination, and revealed all to the media. 2016 - Brazil - After the 2010 election, and 2014 re-election of left-leaning President Dilma Rousseff, the NSA and CIA worked together to oust her from power, the final straw being Brazil's involvement in BRICS (the monetary organization of Brazil, Russia, India, China, and South Africa). Using the wildly corrupt Brazilian congress the NSA and CIA provided collected info to allow the Senate and Lower House to fraudulently impeach her. Temer, her replacement, is widely hated, rampantly corrupt, and a CIA proxy. He is expected to start privatizing much of Brazil's natural resources. 2016 - South Africa - Once South Africa joined the BRICS economic group, the CIA began its usual destabilization games. CIA-controlled NGOs were brought in to create and grow opposition to President Jacob Zuma, which recently took the form of Student Protests over fees.